Caillou's Promise
Caillou's Promise is an episode of Season 2. Plot The episode starts with Caillou and Rosie playing in the sandbox. Caillou tells Rosie who does not throw the sand. Caillou tells Doris that he decides to ban Rosie from playing in his sandbox. Then, He throws sand from his standard outfit in Rosie's eyes, causing her to start crying. Doris gets angry and says that Caillou needs to share the sandbox and insists the sandbox is for the two. Feeling furious, Caillou promises. Doris goes to the car but Doris has to go to work with red coat, white undershirt, blue skirt, and matching high heels. and Boris promises to lean up the kitchen. Caillou believes that Gilbert is the top of the table. Caillou gets Gilbert off the table. Caillou opens the door, and takes Gilbert outside, Caillou closes the door. Caillou comes back to the sandbox. Rosie finds Caillou out the window outside. Caillou tells Boris he dosen't want Rosie to play in the sandbox with him but Boris explains that it is very important not to break a promise. Caillou notices the twins, Jason and Jeffrey and Caillou hears that his friends are going to the circus. Caillou asks Boris if he can come to the circus. Boris however says he can come to the circus another day. Then, Jason and Jeffrey say that they need to ask their mommy first. Later, Caillou eats a sandwich. Caillou' has a muffled voice during his eating, then swallows his sandwich, and says it again with his normal voice. Rosie exclaims "Me too." Then, Caillou yells at Rosie who he, Jason, Jeffrey, and his parents will go to the circus, except for her. Rosie is sad and starts crying. Boris says that the twins' mother didn't say anything to him at the park. He says that he is not going after all. After it, Caillou is sad too, and says that the twins promised and walks to his room crying and sobbing. Boris comes to his room with Caillou and cheers him up when Caillou replies to Daddy that the twins promised and Daddy said that he told him it's important to not break a promise. Boris thinks that the twins promised something a little too quickly, because he thinks they forgot to ask their mother first. Then, Boris says he is going to the circus. Caillou says that maybe it is the twins. He checks and is very disappointed that it wasn't the twins getting him. Doris asks Caillou about his day and he says he helped Daddy and let Rosie play in the sandbox like he promised. Boris comes back and asks that the circus was in town. Caillou gets happier and goes to the circus. Trivia # Caillou cries about the circus for second time. The first was "Caillou Joins the Circus". # Caillou and Rosie cry in the same episode for second time. The first was "Caillou's a Clown". Goofs * Caillou makes Rosie cry throwing sand on her eyes. * Gilbert has the same meow as Olly. Category:Episodes